liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Cannonball (520)
Cannonball, A.K.A. Experiment 520, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to create devastating tsunamis. His one true place is making perfect waves for surfing. Bio Experiment 520 was the 520th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to turn bodies of water into huge, destructive waves. 520 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 520's pod landing in a bird's nest. Lilo & Stitch: The Series When a bird discovered 520's pod in its nest, it kicked the pod out, which landed in a lake, activating the experiment. 520 then created a massive tsunami in the lake and began to make his way towards the ocean. While evading Gantu, 520 passed through the Birds of Paradise Hotel, where he created a tsunami from one of the pools that devastated much of the hotel. In the aftermath, 520 landed in a palm tree, where a mindless Stitch incompetently catapulted him away, much to Lilo's frustration. 520 later made his way to a reservoir, but was captured by Lilo and Stitch before he could jump into the water to create a tsunami. However, Gantu attacked at that moment and grabbed 520, but Stitch was able to trick Gantu by switching the experiment with a pineapple, and recaptured 520. After Lilo and Stitch convinced 520 that they meant him no harm, the three rushed to the beach for Lilo's sand-sculpting competition. Stitch and 520 played complacently until Gantu arrived to try and capture 520 one more time, forcing Stitch to build a life-size sand fortress around him, Lilo and 520. When Gantu began to tear into the sandcastle, 520 jumped from the castle into the ocean, where he then created a massive tsunami that washed Gantu away to San Francisco. 520, named Cannonball, later found his one true place making perfect waves for surfing. Cannonball reappeared in "Elastico" as one of the audience for Lilo's hula dance. In "Houdini", Cannonball was one of the audience for Stitch's magic act. In "Finder", Cannonball was seen playing poker with Stitch, Yin, Richter and Yang. In "Dupe", Cannonball was one of the experiments who came to Lilo and Stitch's slumber party. However, he was forced by Pleakley to leave due to his destructive behavior. In "Angel", Cannonball was one of the experiments who Angel reverted to evil using her song. Later, Cannonball and the other brainwashed experiments attacked Stitch aboard a ship, but Angel turned them back to good before they could finish Stitch off. Working together, the experiments were then able to successfully escape the ship. Cannonball made a cameo in "Felix" in his one true place. Cannonball was one of the experiments in "Checkers" who joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. In "Remmy", Cannonball was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. Leroy & Stitch Cannonball was seen early in the movie as Lilo was making her rounds with Scrump to make sure all the experiments were happy in the one true place they belonged. The first 624 experiments, including Cannonball, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Cannonball participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by flattening attacking Leroys with his butt. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Personality Cannonball is shown to be shy and harmless, and simply loves making waves. Biology Appearance Cannonball is a pink experiment slightly bigger than Stitch with a big posterior, two spines on his back, black eyes, a round nose, a wide mouth, short ears and short stubby tail. Special Abilities Cannonball can create a massive wave or tsunami from any body of water he jumps into. It is also shown that he can control the waves he creates. He walks by bouncing around on his butt. Weaknesses Cannonball is not particularly fast, and is also shy and harmless. Trivia *Cannonball's pod color is blue. *Cannonball is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 520 Primary function: Creates giant waves". *Cannonball's body appears in the game Jumba's Lab. Gallery 520_Cannonball__by_experiments.jpg Cannonball_by_experiments.jpg 520 cannonball by bricerific43-d5a5e9l.jpg 520_in_action_by_bricerific43-d5bbt25.jpg 2e5c8e80d24f1c960d8f367d0cda3625-d2xx44z.png 923838432983.jpg|Cannonball's experiment pod 39929323838893.jpg 5575676799565.jpg 2923930000.jpg 183283274.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-11h50m02s114.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-12h00m21s158.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-11h51m06s232.png 489894848393498.jpg 1271271274.jpg 72749323.jpg 9237878347.jpg 9494325323.jpg 0012812484.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-11h52m46s226.png 634634649.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-11h53m44s7.png 2183921721.jpg 1934834684.jpg 85238383883.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-15h01m51s214.png 752592353211.jpg 02123941111111.jpg 5502340233.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-11h55m05s69.png 33349048125454.jpg 99429339231.jpg 434595953333.jpg 245800560888.jpg 400395954858.jpg 495965696896.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-11h55m38s138.png 8020202021139.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-11h55m46s220.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-11h56m00s105.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-11h56m06s170.png 89393239939.jpg 5112291212919.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-11h56m35s195.png 33374574745.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-11h56m50s90.png 456065211141441.jpg 79119191904494.jpg 7002000393923.jpg 892349923423423.jpg 1304345111484248.jpg 31923498022.jpg 649686383483.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-11h57m27s219.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-11h58m19s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-11h58m32s91.png screenCapture 21.05.13 22-10-57.jpg screenCapture 21.05.13 22-11-24.jpg screenCapture 21.05.13 22-11-47.jpg ScreenCapture 10.04.13 8-33-05.jpg ScreenCapture 10.04.13 8-34-18.jpg screenCapture 10.04.13 8-38-01.jpg ScreenCapture_27_01_13_16-07-59.jpg|Cannonball playing poker ScreenCapture 28.06.13 14-00-51.jpg ScreenCapture 16.02.13 20-03-29.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-36-46.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-04-10h18m59s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-04-10h19m06s198.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-04-10h20m10s26.png ScreenCapture 11.02.13 12-50-11.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-44-37.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-04-10h22m07s130.png ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-45-30.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-47-07.jpg|"TP the Pleakley" Vlcsnap-2013-07-04-10h30m24s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-04-10h30m36s137.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-05-12h39m31s185.png vlcsnap-2013-01-10-07h52m44s90.png|Cannonball turned evil Vlcsnap-2013-03-05-13h47m41s62.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-05-13h48m22s212.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-05-13h48m56s97.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h32m59s212.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-10h33m54s244.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-15h54m10s149.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-15h54m27s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-18h03m22s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h34m55s117.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-18h04m52s215.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h42m19s110.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-18h09m47s113.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png ExperimentsLine2.jpg 060403404040404.jpg 349394230230230.jpg 10340349449484848.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-17h39m18s65.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h47m21s34.png vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h38m58s22.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h27m28s63.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h00m57s48.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h27m58s103.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h39m16s233.png vlcsnap-2013-03-14-08h54m05s193.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h41m47s172.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h46m54s143.png|Cannonball captured by Leroy Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h12m47s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h59m38s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h56m29s196.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h04m08s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h42m09s138.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h52m56s50.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h08m06s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-09h06m36s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h03m32s143.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h18m49s184.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h24m01s40.png vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h03m40s63.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h43m39s66.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h24m09s109.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h21m37s94.png vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h37m36s97.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m33s245.png ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-59-35.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Cannonball.jpg panes76.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h51m33s192.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h53m25s24.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h02m54s63.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h49m13s45.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-17h35m34s189.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-17h35m43s230.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-17h35m56s125.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-17h36m25s159.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-17h37m24s236.png Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:5-Series Category:Males